Awal dari Masa Depan
by shabondy99
Summary: "Perpisahan ini memang menyedihkan teman, tapi perpisahan ini akan menjadi awal yang baru sekaligus awal dari sebuah masa depan kita, maafkan aku apabila selama menjadi kapten aku selalu bertindak bodoh, aku menjadi kapten yang buruk bagi kalian …." Happy Reading Minna


_"Perpisahan ini memang menyedihkan teman, tapi perpisahan ini akan menjadi awal yang baru sekaligus awal dari sebuah masa depan kita, maafkan aku apabila selama menjadi kapten aku selalu bertindak bodoh, aku menjadi kapten yang buruk bagi kalian …."_

Ucapan untuk masa depan dari Sang Kapten Topi Jerami

Pagi hari, angin bertiup pelan, daun-daun mulai berguguran, ombak yang tenang, suasana hati gembira bercampur duka. Hari yang cerah ini sepertinya akan menjadi awal perpisahan kru bajak laut legendaris yang berhasil menemukan One Piece yang selama ini di cari-cari oleh para bajak laut lainnya. Era ini di sebut "Era Raja Bajak Laut Topi Jerami", perpisahan takkan terelakkan karena setelah ini para kru telah memiliki rencana masing-masing. Terus hidup untuk melanjutkan masa depan.

"oeei Sanji Masak yang enak yaa hari ini" seru Luffy

"Baiklah .. Kapten" Balas Sanji yang kali ini memutuskan untuk tidak membentak sang kapten

Suasana menjadi tidak seperti 'biasanya' karena biasanya Sanji tidak akan suka di ganggu oleh kaptennya saat dia sedang memasak. Para kru tengah menyiapkan keperluan mereka untuk keluar kapal, bersiap untuk meninggalkan 'rumah' mereka selama ini.

Sambil menangis "Luffy, minna huuaaaaaaaaahh apakah kita akan berpisah disini" Chopper berkata sesegukan

"hoi chopper sudahlah lagi pula tidak mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, kita pasti akan berkumpul kembali suatu hari nanti" Ussop menaggapi

"Chopper san aku menegerti kesedihanmu, aku juga merasakan yang seperti itu, yo ho ho ho ho" Brook menimpali

"KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH BERSEDIH MINNA …." Teriak Nami

"Luffy akan semakin berat melepas kita semua, ini adalah perpisahan yang tak pernah terencana, kita menikmati perjalanan bersamanya. Bahkan kita tidak berpikir untuk berpisah "Benar-benar berpisah" setelah menggapai semua keinginan kita" jelas Nami

"Mengertilah teman-teman kumohon .." tambah Nami sembari meneteskan air matanya dengan deras

Mereka semua tidak pernah berpikir kalau hal ini akan terjadi, tidak pernah terpikir bahwa perpisahan 'sungguhan' akan terjadi kali ini. Sebelumnya mereka pernah berpisah tapi bertemu kembali setelah 2 tahun lamanya. Kelompok legendaris akan segera berpisah menempuh jalan masing-masing.

"Hooi omaira … " teriak Zoro

"Kapten memanggil, sebaiknya kalian cepat sedikit" tandas Zoro dingin seperti biasa

"HOI MARIMO .. bisa tidak kau ini perduli sedikit, kita semua sedang sedih" selak Sanji

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGAR KATA-KATA MU KOKI BODOH, memangnya aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti kalian" tambah Zoro

"Zoro …" semua orang terheran-heran zoro mengatakan hal yang tak pernah di katakana sebelumnya

"Cepatlah, jika seperti ini terus kalian akan membuat Luffy semakin khawatir akan keadaan kalian semua" seru Zoro sembari pergi

Tidak ada yang tau kecuali wanita tercintanya bahwa Zoro telah menangis semalaman di pelukan Robin

**_Flash Back ZoroBin_**

"Kenshi san … apa malam ini kau tidak ingin bergabung di pesta terakhir" Tanya Robin lembut

"Aku ingin istirahat disini" sembari Zoro terjatuh ke kasurnya

"Kenshi san … " seru Robin khawatir

Robin lalu meraih tubuh kekar Zoro, melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan lelaki tercintanya malam ini, tidak seperti biasanya saat pesta berlangsung biasanya Zoro bisa menghabiskan bergelas-gelas sake. Tapi nampaknya ada sesuatu yang menggangu lelaki kekar ini.

"Kau kenapa Sayang " Tanya Robin dengan manja

"A-aku tidak apa-apa … " jawab Zoro singkat

"Jangan berbohong padaku, katakanlah sesuatu itu jika memang itu sangat mengganggu dirimu malam ini"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa bertemu mereka terutama Luffy, aku tidak menginginkan perpisahan ini, kau tahu" Jelas Zoro sembari membaringkan tubuhnya ke pangukan Robin

_"Dia menjadi seperti ini … tidak di sangka" bisik batin Robin_

"Sayang, apa aku tidak salah mendengar ? aku tahu perasaan mu, akupun merasakannya" jawab Robin

"…" hening Zoro hanya membenamkan kepalanya di pangkuan Robin

"Sudahlah …" kata-kata Robin terhenti oleh tangisan Zoro

Zoro yang bahkan telah di juluki pemburu bajak laut, pendekar pedang sadis ini bisa menangis karena perpisahan ini.

Sembari mengusap mesra rambut sang Pendekar Pedang "Sayang, aku mengerti perasaan mu, tapi kau tak boleh bersedih seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat mu menangis seperti ini, ayolah bersemangat kita akan menyambut hari yang baru dengan perpisahan ini."

Robin pun meneteskan air matanya, dia telah merasa bahwa ini adalah tempatnya, ini adalah keluarganya, sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir, bukan berakhir dalam arti tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi, Robin tahu mereka bisa mengadakan reuni besar untuk perpisahan ini. Tidak akan ada yang tahu seperti apa mereka nanti setelah berpisah, yang pasti mereka akan memiliki masa depan yang sangat indah dan juga jalan hidup masing-masing, melanjutkan apa yang sudah di dapatkan.

Dengan susah payah Robin menangkat tubuh kekar Zoro, agar sang lelaki tercintanya bisa di peluknya.

"Sayang, apakah kau akan terus menangis seperti ini, tidak malu kah kau dengan kapten kita ? tidak malu kah kau dengan rival abadi mu ? kau bukanlah Roronoa Zoro tercinta ku yang aku kenal" kembali Robin meyakinkan lelaki tercintanya ini

-Bersambung- minna tunggu chapter 2 yaah RnR please (y)


End file.
